Un Nuevo Paso
by Ren-chan91
Summary: . Porque sí, eso era el inicio de un nuevo paso en mi vida, uno donde para siempre viviría con ella.


Hola... Soy nueva en en fandom de MLB... Y bueno, esta esi historia XD

Me basé escuchando la canción "Make Love" de mi grupo favorito BIGBANG (si soy k-poper y qué?) :v

Este fic fue beteado por Fanficmatica ... Sin mas les dejó la historia (ammmm no sabia que mas poner) :v

Disclamer: MLB no m pertenece... Di asi fuera yo me quedaría con Adrien y con Nathanael para hacer un trio 7u7r

.

.

.

Me encontraba nervioso, aquí en L'Epicure, esperando a que ella llegara a nuestra cita. Mi amada Marinette.

Hoy cumplimos 8 años de relación y he pensado que ya es momento de dar el siguiente paso. Por eso la he citado aquí a las 7 pm, sin embargo ya lleva 20 minutos de retraso, es tan típico de ella.

Observé una vez más mi reloj, y volteé a la entrada, esperando ya verla. Y ahí esta ella, tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabello recogido con un moño alto y portando una gabardina negra.

―Perdona la demora ―me dijo, mientras que el recepcionista le ayudaba a quitar la gabardina―. ¿Te gusta?, yo lo diseñé. Quería tener algo lindo para nuestro aniversario ―dijo girando sobre sus pies como una niña, dejando ver aquel hermoso vestido en su totalidad.

No cabía duda de que era creación suya, de un hermoso color rojo y escote de corazón, pero eso no era lo que lo hacía fabuloso. Su falda de trompeta, realzando sus glúteos y el lazo que quedaba justo en el punto que estos se unían a su espalda, hacía que me provocara -aún más- morderle el trasero. Pero la cereza del pastel era la espalda descubierta, cubierta por una capa de tela transparente decorada con brillantes del mismo color carmesí haciendo una V en su espalda. De verdad quería arrancárselo inmediatamente. Pero debía controlarme y esperar.

―My lady, te ves purrrrefecta, tanto quisiera saltarme la cena e ir directo al postre ―no podía quitarle los ojos de encima―. Pero hoy no se puede, tengo algo especial para esta noche ―dije con una sonrisa pícara viendo cómo salía ese adorable sonrojo en su rostro.

La invité a pasar, caminando a nuestra mesa y le ofrezco el asiento, como el caballero que soy. Pedimos de comer y nos pusimos a platicar de cosas cotidianas. A nuestros 24 años, ya ambos teníamos un empleo formal; yo me había convertido en el director administrativo de las empresas Agreste y Marinette había logrado tomar su lugar como principal diseñadora de la empresa.

Terminando de comer, mientras en el restaurante se escuchaba una balada como ambientación, me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano para invitarla a bailar conmigo.

―Adrien, ¿crees que eso se pueda? ―Me miró sorprendida. Yo solo le contesté con un sonrisa.

―No pasará nada.

La guíe al centro del local y la tomé entre mis brazos, empezando a bailar suave, siguiendo el ritmo de la balada Había llegado el momento. Hice acopio de todo el valor que tenía y empecé a hablar:

―Marinette, por favor escúchame. Recordar nuestro primer beso, cariño, ese primer beso, en el que nos juramos estar juntos para siempre, es uno de los miles de momentos más felices que tengo a tú lado. Estas siempre en mis pensamientos, pensar en tus ojos color cielo; en tu cabello negro q brilla con la luz de la luna; en tus labios, q me tientan a besarlos cada vez que los miro. Dime amor ¿tú sabes sinceramente lo que provocas en mí? Lo que sentimos es tan real y tan sincero y mi amor te pertenecerá solo a ti por la eternidad.

―Adrien...

―¿Qué hiciste conmigo, corazón? Conmigo y con mis pensamientos; te necesito tanto en mi vida, tú eres mi vida. Juro que te protegeré, nunca te lastimare ni dejaré que otros te lastimen, palabras de chat noir my lady. Solo, nunca te vallas de mi lado. Sé que hemos tenido problemas, muchos diría yo, pero siempre hemos sabido superarlos, juntos. Así es como hemos llegado a este momento. Te pido perdón por sonar posesivo, pero eres mía, así como yo soy tuyo. Mi princess…

―Adrien, yo.

―No me interrumpas, tengo aún más cosas que decirte; tú que me conoces a la perfección, sabes qué sin importar dónde, cómo, cuándo, por qué. Por ti, por nosotros, soy capaz de todo. El hacer el amor, una y mil veces contigo, es una maravilla. Pensar que te pertenezco solo a ti y tú a mí es fantástico. Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos siempre; contigo quiero estar, donde tú vallas, iré.

»Eres la única persona, en este mundo loco, que me permite estar cuerdo. La única que quiero a mi lado. Sin ti, yo no sería nadie. Sin ti, no valdría nada. ¿Qué dices ahora, cariño? ¿Aceptarías a alguien como yo para estar siempre a tu lado? ¿Alguien como yo para compartir el resto de tus días? Mejor dicho, Marinette Dupain Cheng, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Para estos momentos, yo ya me encontraba de rodillas frente a ella, con una cajita negra en la mano, mostrando el hermoso anillo de diamantes que llevaba dentro. La miré, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y sus labios mostraban una ligera sonrisa.

―¿De verdad…? Adrien, ¿ tú quieres casarte conmigo?

―Amor, ¿no acababa yo de hacerte a ti esa pregunta? ―ella sonrió avergonzada―. Eres la mujer perfecta para mí.

―Adrien, esto es, esto es demasiado yo… ―la callé con uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios.

―Entonces, mi prrrrrrincess ¿Qué me respondes? ―Le pregunté algo asustado.

¿Y si fue muy pronto? ¿Será que ella no quiere? Esas y miles de preguntas volaron por mi mente hasta que escuché una melodiosa risita que me trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

―¿Mi lady? ―Le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

―Perdón, amor, es que te veías tan tierno mientras esperabas. Yo... si quiero, Adrien, si quiero ser tú esposa.

Dicho esto, le puse el anillo en su dedo anular, la abracé muy fuerte a mí y luego la besé, muy suave y fieramente en los labios.

Era oficial, a partir de ese día, ya Marinette no era solo mi novia, no era solo la mujer que me volvía loco, desde ese punto ese anillo se convertía en algo que nos unía más fuerte que el mismo destino. Porque sí, eso era el inicio de un nuevo paso en mi vida, uno donde para siempre viviría con ella.

.

.

.

Fin XD


End file.
